nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden Election Council
]] The Walden Election Council is Walden's official party election council. Walden is Lovia's largest political party. They have participated in the three most recent elections, with good results. The WEC is now working on a program for the Federal Elections, 2011. 2011 Federal Elections Hi Waldeners!!! Can't beleive it's been a year since I joined this wikia. and when elections come it will be. I really hope the best for walden and now we are using a different election system! I have one thought. No walden PM. I am very okay that Yuri or another person is PM. Our main objective is that Martha, Andy, Edward, Pierlot, Justin, and I get elected. That's It then we'd have a six member majority in congress and the majoirty! We should make sure we vote for each other and that we get elected, when it comes down to it no one active enough or in it enough to be PM that includes me. We should run for congress and give our own three point vote to ourselves and our other ones to other waldeners or progressives! I hope Everyone will run and the best thath we will all be elected and that Yuri will win the PM seat and make there 20 congressmen! Again thanks I won't object if somone really wants to run like (Martha, Andy or me since we're active) but just letting you all know my viewpoints! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Running for Congress Re-elect * Martha Van Ghent - announced it November 15th * Andy McCandless - dito * Reping fo' Walden! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Edward Hannis 22:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware it wasn't absolutely obvious. New candidates Are there any candidates who haven't been in Congress yet? Pierlot, Justin? 15:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I am not a new candidate Pierlot McCrooke 15:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::i just meant you're not in the 2010 congress. that's what this is for :). we need a special strategy for candidates who're not in the current Congress :) 15:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke - just announced it * Justin Abrahams * ... Running for Prime Minister We will need a PM candidate - we're Lovia's largest party! I propose that we wait with this until we know who are Congressial candidates will be. 15:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How many? as Yuri announced, there'll be only max 16 MOTCs in the next COngress. If we have 6 candidates, we'll spread our votes too much, and we won't do any good. Think of it this way: if we know only four of us can make it (example, duh), we better choose four people and decide who should get our three-point votes. otherwise Ilava or some other guy becomes PM. we better have a WALDENER! 16:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ilava'll become PM? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Read La Quotidienne. If we organize ourselves, we can get all candidates into Congress, but we'll sacrifice PM. I think that we're better off with the knowledge that Medvedev stays in power (he is very supportive of Walden), and still preserve our power in Congress. If we risk fighting against CPL.nm, we might lose their support, and we may also give up PM to someone I do not want to see as PM; possibly Ilava (god forbid :P). Edward Hannis 20:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Read rant above! I already said we won't put up a PM!!! STOP FUCKING PANICING!!! If we make sure the four already in get re-elected that's good. I doubt th LU will get re-elected that's two open spots, and evans has been very unactive. So I think Pierlot and Justin will also get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take it easy fellows . I think (but that's me) that Hannis' proposal is quite nice. Offering the PM post to get all candidates in Congress seems like a good solution for Walden indeed. Certainly since I haven't heard much enthusiasm about becoming PM from either Van Ghent or McCandless . 20:18, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Exactly. We're perfectly fine with Medvedev in power, and we want as much Walden Congress(wo)men as possible. Edward Hannis 20:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm all for that! Martha Van Ghent 07:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Votes: We need Six points to get elected here's my plan so... I''' vote for '''Andy(3) Martha(2) and Marcus (1) Andy '''votes for '''Marcus (4) Martha (4) and Andy (4) Martha votes for Justin' (3) Martha (6) and Pierlot (1)' Edward votes for Justin (6) Andy (6) and Edward (1) Pierlot votes for Pierlot (4) Marcus (6) and Edward (2) Justin '''votes for '''Edward (5) Pierlot(6) and Andy (7) It appears that one of us won't get elected if we run 6 candidates. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) We would need support from other parties. I'm thinking LU or CPL.nm. Also CCPL owes me a favor... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying we don't, but can you remind me why? --Semyon 18:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You're missing an obvious solution, Seymon. One that requires no votes to oneself, which you yourself do not support, and may very well be banned by the next elections. How 'bout this: (see right) ::Sounds good? Justin isn't there because I don't think he cares too much for politics, and he doesn't talk enough to be expected to participate. Edward Hannis 19:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Dammit, I'm a member of the CCPL. --Semyon 20:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's right. I assumed if you were here, you're Walden. You going to join, are you just here to help out? I don't think this will qualify as grounds for Walden to help out CCPL. Edward Hannis 20:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was just asking Marcus what he meant by 'CCPL owes me a favor'. --Semyon 15:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well Justin is Deputy so i thinks he cares? @Seymon - person who did it, i now remeber, doesn't need to sooo...no harm. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can hardly call that interest. If Justin is interested, he will come here, and begin discussing. If he doesn't care enough to see if there's anything to be said with his political party, then he's not looking to participate in general. I'm not being mean, just making sure we don't jeopardize our candidacies over him. Edward Hannis 22:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::@ Marcus- i don't really think that LU will be of much help since they don't have many members in congress. But I think we could work with the CPL.nm and possibly form a coalition with them. I think Yuri is good as PM, so maybe we get CPL and Waldeners to vote using Hannis' election plan. That way, we can get more left wing congresspeople into power. Horton11 23:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice t'see 'ya, Justin. I totally agree with you; we should be self-reliant. We don't want to count on others. If we do that, then others will expect us to help them, which could get us into sticky situations. Edward Hannis 00:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Like britan? Forming coalitions??? . I think we only ask them but first we need a 60% majority from our party. Then we ask the CPL.nm and form a coalition that way I think we'll have at least 10 members in congress. So i'll propse it:Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please use signatures. And I am against coalitions. Big-time. We don't need to make 'em. Walden is perfectly capable of working while being self-reliant. Edward Hannis 19:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Again i want to see if at least 60% of the party says then we should do it. No coalition Red-Green? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Why would we want to do it? Aren't we just fine as we are? I'm tired of saying this to over-progressive people: A solution to a nonexistent problem is a problem in itself. Edward Hannis 20:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay no need to rant. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Excuse me for interfering, but six votes are not per se sufficient to get elected. It is just a required minimum. The PM has the task to determine how big the next Congress will be. If a low number is chosen (the minimum is five) people will need more than just six votes. If it helps you to plan: the number will be around 13 MOTC. 06:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Does that include the automatic seat of the king? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep, so 12 elected and one HRH. I think that is a good, workable size for a Lovian Congress. 06:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will the official announcement be made, Yuri? Edward Hannis 07:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The McCrooke Situation Well he's out, kinda glad for it, we are now down to five members running for congress. I made Perilot leave beacuse he was a disgrace to the party and wanted to overthrow the government. We now have to put the whole situataion behind us and focus on the elections. Remebr he is no longer a member of our party, so again let's focus on eletcion ads and comericals. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Give it a wait. I suggest we start working on it in December, rather that now. There's too much conflict going on. Edward Hannis 17:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) True but he's not apart of walden anymore. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :There's still you that could be a culprit (not saying I believe it, but voters could), so let's at least wait out Bucu's leak on the news. He's going all-out. Edward Hannis 19:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That was a whole different deal!!! Get your facts straight!!! We were talking about Oos and The Federal elections, get your fact right and stop this. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Election Coalition with CPL.nm Last year Walden Had a short lived coalition with the disfunctional LD. Well we're not the WLP anymore and CPL.nm is much more with our views and is very strong. They would run four or five candidates. We would run five or six candidates. I am if-ee about this beacuse it could be good or bad, I want to see what the rest of walden says. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) For Coalition with CPL.nm * ... * ... Against Coalition with CPL.nm * I have no problem with CPL.nm, I just don't like the idea of a unnecessary coalition. Edward Hannis 20:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * ... Comments So what does anyone think? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC)﻿ We could achive much more if we were in a coalition with CPL. There should be more benefits for both parties, as well as the right. 1. Yuri is likely to be re-elected PM, so if we work with CPL, there could be more left-wing members in congress and it would be more effective to make laws if we agree on most things. Horton11 20:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think we've a got good ties with the CPL.nm. So we don't need a coalition: they can do their campaign, we can do ours, and once in Congress, we'll be good partners like always. If we team up DURING the elections, our opponents will also want to form coalitions, and that's not what we want. Martha Van Ghent 07:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine but i think only 12 elected MOTC is pretty stupid. Just plain stupid. I think 14 elected MOTC is okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. It's too little. Martha Van Ghent 15:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :We're growing. Grant it that LU will probaly have one. Chritsina Evans has been teribley unactive. There will be two independents. Three CCPL. Five Walden. Four CPL.nm. In my theory lowering the ammount of congress members would help cpl... just sayin. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure whether it would.. But anyway, it's a pity. It would've been nice if we had a chance to get our new candidates elected too! Martha Van Ghent 15:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :The reason...i think... we don't have like 20 or 18 is beacuse if a person becomes unactive and they don't vote for somthing then there vote...instead of being a no vote...should be a absentation. Which also I don't understand an abstain...in a way...counts as like a contra. I think only Pro and Contra votes should count, and abstain votes should just not couny but as acknolegdements that you don't plan to vote. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right. Martha Van Ghent 15:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : lolz!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Election situation 2.0 With only four members running for public office we will still win. Myabe this is for the better we are stronger and all our members are fairly active or very active and we are all progressive finally. Horay!!! I'm sorry for the situation thatt ocured, I still love Progressiveism and Walden. I already have election propaganda and we should get right to work. With four elected members we shouldall get elected and have a third or fourth of the congress. So blantley lets do this!!! Voting for who? Andy votes for: Martha (3) Marcus (5) Horton (6 - gets elected) Martha votes for: Andy (3) Horton (5) Marcus (6 - gets elected) Marcus votes for: Horton (3) Andy (5) Martha (6 - gets elected) Horton votes for: Marcus (3) Martha (5) Andy (6 - gets elected) So with this not very detailed plan we will all get six and elected! Horay! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Propaganda Here are two ads? You like?? ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Yeah they're nice Horton11 22:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thnx Go announce all of your candidaces and plaster these posters around Lovia. Go Walden! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) C'mon Guys get active! Let's put out the propaganda fast and now. We've put out a few, and since other parties haven't i guess it's okay. But let's stay ahead and continue to talk stragegy! Above I tracked out all our votes so we all get elected. But the one thing is that this congress will be way more diverse and hard to get legislation through. I hate american Politics (Even though I know it inside and out) but i like european politics beacuse of the coalitions and fun different parties. So what party should he have a coalition with? * CCPL - Would just have to have a two party coalition, biggest other party, have comprimised before. * CPL.nm - Would probaly have to have a three party coalition, would get to difficult but agree with us on 80% of issues. * LAP - Would probaly have to have a three party coalition, would be hard beacuse we only agree with them on 60% of issues. * MCP - Would probaly have to have a three party coalition, would be very difficult beacuse we only agree with them on 50% of issues. Other than that we're all set. Does anyone have input on this? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Who remembers the good old days of 7 different parties? Haaa good times! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ::A three party coalition with LAP and CPL.nm seems a logical choice to me. If we would be in the great position to choose of course =)) Martha Van Ghent 18:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :You'd be willing to serve under a new PM? His name: Pierlot McCrooke. He announced his candidacy today and apparantly is supported by Yuri. Pierius Magnus 18:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I say no to a CPL.nm Coalition, maybe a Walden-CCPL coalition but with the Commies and Pierlot as the front guy i say no to that coalition. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay so the situation so narrowed down Okay I hope you are as thoughful as me so say "Wow peirlot! NO WAY!" Please just look on any talk page I totally disnouce this idea. Also it would ruin our chances. I very much like Johnson and Yuri, but McCrooke would turn of any "independent" voter. So were down to two ideas: * The three party coalition Walden+MCP+LAP ** Upside - We help two minor parties become big and they share some ideology and are center-left so would show us as centrist ** Downside - Inactive, very Unexperienced ** Result - Probaly bad, they grab onto our coatails but soon fall off. * The Two major party coalition Walden+CCPL ** Upside - Very Active, have made major comprimises before, share some ideology, Largest party in Lovia ** Downside - Don't agree on Social issues, but on the environment and the economy ** Result - We would loose the issue on Social issues like gay marraige but comprimise on the economy and environment, also very active congress * The progressive-centrist coalition Walden+LAP+CPL.nm ** Upside - Agree on social and environmental issues ** Downside - They should get/stay active! ** Result - Good coalition and continuance with 2010. So now it's time for a vote (Pro's Only, Walden Members Only!) * Three Way LAP/MCP Coalition ** .... * Two way Coalition ** ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ** Horton11 14:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ** .... * Three Way LAP/CPL.nm Coalition ** can be done. 18:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ** With Yuri as common candidate. Martha Van Ghent 16:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ** A better choice! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) * No Coalition ** .... Marcus, it's really important that we keep an open mind during the elections. It's not up to us to decide and speculate on the elections. Instead of voting on possible coalitions, we should be talking to our partners and future partners and try to figure out who could be our partners. Martha Van Ghent 08:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I've already disscussed that and you've already left questionares, so to speak, on Parties talk pages. I've already mapped out what each coalition could do to help and not help Walden. Also I think we should have a coalition after the elections, not during. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::C'mon we need to be clear on this issue...half the party is going one way and the other in a different way! We need to disscuss this NOW! I'll be first to comprimise and to say we should have a coalition with the conservatives, but i'll comptimise and say we have to have a Coalition with CPL.nm and LAP...who about you? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. I believe Martha's been pretty clear on it: she wants to wait with a coalition until after the elections. i'm for one, but only with progressives. ccpl might be green, but OWTB always voted against our green bills. i rather think of medvedev from cpl.nm. 18:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :We could have a whole congress coalition but seriously i too think the coalition should happen after congress...maybe we should wait to make our final plan then. See who won...who lost and who got to be PM. :PS - Should we put anyone up for PM? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fine with me. i'm sure Mart agrees on that too. what about this plan: ::* we put up a waldener candidate for PM - one of our own people. We give him/her lots of our votes, so (s)he makes a good chance. If it doesn't work out, and he/she doesn't win, we change some votes to another progressive we support. Say Medvedev or uhm, someone from LAP or so. ::* we make sure all of our members get elected - number one priority! ::* we anticipate on a coalition - we keep in minds who our partners will be, but we wait with the actual coalition. ::What about that? 18:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but in the middle of the page I mapped out how we can all get elected, we would only get six each, the minimum to get elected, we could try you again . Or Martha or I. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't forget the red line: if each Walden candidate gets six votes, none will be elected! 08:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol. Bucu 22:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that's stupid. Then will we have to only run three candidates, then wait for mid-terms? Then we should only try to get the incumbents re-elceted. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why all these calculations? I think that no election outcome can be 100% predictable. Bucu 23:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :IDK man...considering the fact that exactly 15 people are running (including King) should just all get elected and the elections be more or less a show? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: No, I did not intend to say that at all. I just do not understand why you think that one can make any predictions :P Cristian Latin 15:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I was just making a point ...IDK but I think that one should prepare ones self to the upcoming situation! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So it's pretty much done? So we are going to have a coalition with LAP and CPL.nm? I hope so beacuse this would be epic! Martha you should ask the two parties if they want to join! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Yeah it'd be really epic to see them Liberals collaborate with them Commies :P Let's see if it'll happen ^^ Cristian Latin 10:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::LAP hasn't announced coalitions yet and i doubt they will. Our strategy is: vote Walden as much as possible, and also support the CPL.nm and their PM. LAP will be a great partner in Congress, I believe. If they're in big trouble, we might get on the streets and support them too. 13:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's an odd anology! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Elections are over Elections are over... and we were all elected. Since the CCPL has such a strong position in the upcoming congress, we will have to formalize our alliance with CPL and see if we can also work with the LAP. People, a new age has come, and we must prepare for it as best we can.HORTON11 17:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well said! Congratulations to you too, Justin! You did a great job . Thanks for believing in Walden - Walden believes in you too . Yes!!! I'm happy ^^ Martha Van Ghent 18:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Congrats to you too! By the way, you should vote in the Second Chamber for the new government composition. 2 Waldeners got posts: you'r in charge of Energy and Environment, and I got Tourism and Leisure. HORTON11 18:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::We do not have a strong position at all Martha. We only managed to get three people in congress. That is why I have decided to reward Walden with two important departments. I hope my good faith in the abilities of your MOTC's will not be in vain, as I wish to work closely together with ALL people in congress and see beyond party politics. PS: voting on the composition of Donia I is currently going on. Pierius Magnus 18:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Justin: I'm glad Donia chose you too, because you really did a fine job. @Donia: I'll vote (in favor of it) soon, but I first want to consult Andy and talk with him about our success :) Martha Van Ghent 18:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Campaign donations/WEC PAC The WEC PAC receives all fair and transparant financial contributions in support of its candidates. Please support the progressives! * Villanova Inc./Villanova Family - $30,000 (Not trying to influence an election to much) * Ramsley Family: $34,567.89 Archives * /Archive See also * Walden * Walden Home Category:Politics Category:Walden